


a sight for soul eyes

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: oikawa tooru has a crisis that may or may not be because of his existent or non existent soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is gifted to ohmaekumiko on tumblr!! i hope you like my very brief (atm anyways aha) rambles with imagery and emotions :d

Akaashi Keiji was in love.

He was in love with the stars and all the secrets and stories they told, in love with explosions far away in galaxies he’s never seen, producing a plethora of colours beyond his own imagination and stealing his breath away with every shift, every change.

Keiji was in love with the moon and the clouds and the constellations that Tooru drew onto his hands with one hand while the other stayed up ,pointing at the stars above and tracing the exact same pattern while they spoke of etymologies and the reasoning behind each star.

Everything had meaning to Tooru.

Especially Keiji’s own love.

Tooru was ash and coal and diamonds mixed in with sharp rubbles ready to cut and harm to protect itself. Tooru was confidence and aloofness that made Keiji laugh, they were lonely with melancholy wrapped around them like a mother’s hug, warm and cold with the bitterness of sadness to accompany their dark thoughts.

Keiji was a breath of fresh air, the cool brush of morning winter breeze against skin. He was marble and stone cut by an artesian. Keiji was metal and clay molded to perfection to be seen as a thing of beauty and a thing alone.

Keiji was a statue with a lost heart and Tooru was the storm that brought it back and left an everlasting mark on Keiji soul.

**Author's Note:**

> idek what happened, i wrote the first bit and then suddenly went with why not making it a soulmate au? (plus had to sneak in the college au bc i am a weak human being, i tried to not, but i'm writing it in later chapters)
> 
> scream at me at shouyouohno.tumblr.com


End file.
